gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
From The Fridge
".]] From The Fridge is one of Dane Boe's first food series. The series is about groups of food that are going about their business, when suddenly, chaos strikes when they end up getting killed by humans who eat them for food. All of these shorts, except 4, were usually used for eCards on JibJab. This was the series that captivated his Annoying Orange series. About the Series Mealtime comes from the point of view of the actual food that gets eaten. For them, foods of all shapes and sizes get killed by humans, with hilarious, terrifying reactions Episode Guide Season 1 - (2006-2007) # Screaming Eggs - Airdate: December 4, 2006 - Description: A carton of eggs realize that life isn't all it's cracked up to be. # Birthday From the Fridge - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: For the birthday person with a twisted sense of humor, this video that you can't make a cake without murdering a few eggs! # From the Fridge: Anniversary - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: As this eggs-cruciatingly funny eCard shows, you can't make an anniversary cake without ruthlessly murdering a few eggs. # From the Fridge: Congrats - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: Not one, not two but a whole dozen eggs put their lives on the line to offer your friend on a job well done! # Pumpkin Massacre - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: From a pumpkin's perspective, Halloween is horrible. Horribly funny, that is! Just remember, It's only an eCard. # From the Fridge: Halloween Cake Eggs - Airdate: October 24, 2007 - Description: In this hilarious clip, a dozen unsuspecting eggs are horrified to learn of their Halloween fate. # Thanksgiving Cranberries - Airdate: November 15, 2007 - Description: Send this Thanksgiving eCard to remind your friends of all they have to be thankful for. Like not being a cranberry! # From the Fridge: Thanksgiving Cake Eggs - Airdate: November 15, 2007 - Description: Watch as these native eggs learn about Thanksgiving the hard way. Once you've had a taste of these hilarious video greetings, you'll want seconds, and thirds, and fourths! # Cranberry Torture - Airdate: November 26, 2007 - Description: String the lights, trim the tree, and try not to wince in pain as you send some suffering cranberries to all of your friends! Merry Cringemas! # From the Fridge: Christmas Cake Eggs - Airdate: November 26, 2007 - Description: What better way to wish your friend a cool Yule than with tidings of Eggs, our most painfully funny series. You'll crack up, if they don't first. Season 2 - (2008-2011) # The Big Game - Airdate: January 15, 2008 - Real Airdate: February 7, 2011 - Description: In this super video a bowl of avocados finds themselves in some trouble once they reach human hands. Holy Guacamole! # Chocolate Death - Airdate - February 8, 2008 - Description: You may love chocolates, but as this Valentine's Day eCard shows, chocolates may not love you! # Easter Eggs - Airdate: March 19, 2008 - Description: A dozen eggs face boiling and full-body tattooing to deliver your Easter wish. Your friends will crack up, if the eggs don't first! # Terrified Corn Cobs - Airdate: April 28, 2008 - Description: A family of corn cobs are terrified by something that they won't soon forget! # Scared Eggs - Airdate: December 9, 2008 - Description: A carton of eggs get scared out of their shells! # Marshmallow Murder - Airdate: August 20, 2009 - Description: A bag of marshmallows get fired up. # From the Fridge: Santa's Cookies - Airdate: November 20, 2009 - Description: Leaving cookies for Santa seems like a sweet, harmless tradition -- until you see it from the cookies' point of view! A real holiday scream! # Bad Day Bunnies - Airdate: April 22, 2011 - Description: Two chocolate bunnies have a rough Easter. Season 3 - (2019-) # Donut Devastation! - Airdate: October 2, 2019 - Description: - A box of donuts are in for a very very bad day once they start getting picked up one by one. # Hot Dog Horror! - Airdate: October 16, 2019 - Description: It's a beautiful day for a pack of hot dogs! That is until they realize that they've been taken out for a very horrific reason! #Dandelion Dread - Airdate: October 23, 2019 - Description: A group of dandelions enjoy a beautiful sunny day! That is until some pesky humans come along. Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:JibJab Sendables Category:JibJab